


Bloody Stars

by sky_daybreak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Inspired by Tumblr Prompt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rivals to Lovers, Superpowers, Villains, idiots to lovers, plot might turn surprisingly serious later on, some heroes flailing around the flailing villains, started as a one-shot and gained plot, they are just absolute morons, various minions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_daybreak/pseuds/sky_daybreak
Summary: Bloodblade was nothing if not determined to be the most unpopular villain in the history of everything vile and dark and villainous. He did not want the attention, he just wished to fight heroes and, one day, overthrow his rival, Starkiller, as the strongest villain alive. To his eternal chagrin however, people, for some harebrained reason,likedhim. Thus started his never-ending struggle of somehow dropping off the popularity charts, while also somehow maintaining his dignity.
Relationships: Bloodblade/Starkiller, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Bloody Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little story was inspired by this [Tumblr post](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/615027428320051200/super-heroes-and-super-villains-both-exist-as-do) and, to be perfectly honest, I originally wrote this for shits and giggles. Then I had some further ideas for these idiots bouncing around my head and it's been so much fun writing this, I thought why not share it here too? I certainly hope that someone might enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story started out as an attempt at writing something humorous and with characters that aren't to be taken too seriously and somewhere along the way it gained a heart and plot and here we are.
> 
> Things to expect in this story:  
> \- Grammar and spelling errors despite my best efforts.  
> \- Idiots. Just absolute morons.  
> \- Increasingly longer chapters. I mean, this is me we're talking about.  
> \- Emotions. I can never resist the Emotions™ .  
> 

Bloodblade stared down at the two massive boxes, overflowing with pinks and reds and whites and blues of all shades. Fire would do the trick, but it didn't feel satisfying enough. Throwing it all out the window and watching all the hopes and dreams flutter in the wind down into the dirt? That would give not only his position, but also the villain headquarters away...

A low chuckle started behind Bloodblade and he considered that fire was, definitely, an appropriate response to the person now floating up to him. A masked, viciously grinning face appeared before Bloodblade's, as his rival, and the eternal villain sweetheart of the population, floated above his head. Show-off. His rival pointed down at the boxes full of fan mail and looked so gleeful, Bloodblade considered doing something decidedly un-villain-like. Like pulling his ears or shoving him and watching him turn in the air like some astronaut in space. Which he totally hadn't never ever done before. Never.

"Mine are bigger." His rival, going by the villain name Starkiller, bragged. Sometimes Bloodblade wondered, if it wasn't Starkiller's superpower that let him defy gravity, but his ego alone. "Someone sent me a _golden_ heart."

"A real looking heart?" Bloodblade couldn't help but ask, before shoving a hand in Starkiller's face to keep him from answering. Pinching his nose, Bloodblade took a deep breath. "No, I don't care. I don't want fans."

A tongue against his fingers made Bloodblade let go immediately and Starkiller smirked at him. Starkiller's mask, sadly, covered only the upper half of his sun tanned face, so his infuriating grins could be spotted by a mile away.

"Sure you don't." Starkiller drawled and crossed his arms smugly, looking for all the world as though he was sitting upside down on nothing but pure air. "Don't think I haven't seen the show you put on for your fans last week."

"I was fighting heroes!" Bloodblade exclaimed, gesturing with his hands. "What was I supposed to do, _not_ throw them through three buildings and then leave with some flippant words? Please, I might as well quit being a villain."

"You could always go and cover them in rotting swamp sludge." Starkiller offered oh-so-wisely. "Like you know, the most unpopular villain among us."

Bloodblade leveled him with the most unimpressed look he could. "I'd never get that stuff out of my costume. Let alone the smell." There was a _reason_ why even fellow villains kept a non-polite distance from Swampy-Swamp. Which...was a name.

"Or you could be like, really insulting." Starkiller continued while reaching down to grab one of Bloodblade's fan envelopes and flipping it open. He was still floating upside down. "Whatever that would sound like from you, Sweet Leather."

Bloodblade would deny the choking sound that left him until the day he died. "That is not my villain name!"

"Oh, Sweet Leather." Starkiller started to read in a voice pitched to mimic one of Bloodblade's more shouty fans. They were so annoying and when they were around, he couldn't exactly go and flatten buildings, as one did, because Bloodblade fought heroes, not civilians too damn dumb for their own good. _Who_ in their right mind stuck close to a villain fighting?

Starkiller continued as though Bloodblade hadn't spoken, "I have never seen more grace, more poise in the foil of heroics. I only hope I do not overstep in my attempts to convey my heart's desires to your unobtainable - what the fuck?" He lowered the letter to stare at Bloodblade. "You know, maybe if you weren't such a dramatic asshole when fighting heroes, these letters would be more sensible."

"There is nothing _sensible_ about _any_ of this!" Bloodblade briefly lost all decorum as he gestured down at the overflowing boxes. "Starkiller, take my fans. Absorb them into your orbit like the insatiable black hole that you are -"

"Hey!"

"- and let me be rid of these things!" He finished, ignoring Starkiller's indignant exclamation. Before either of them could say something again though, the sound of their phones beeping caused them to pause and rummage through their gear.

"Oh, gotta go." Starkiller flipped back to the ground so quickly, his form briefly turned into a blur. He gave Bloodblade's shoulder a passing pat, the opened letter fluttering from his hand back into the box. "Heroes were sighted!"

Bloodblade's phone said much the same. He could say what he wanted about the Villain Information app, VI for short, but it had its uses. The constant poll reminders for popularity Bloodblade could do without, though. He really just wanted to ignore that his name remained stubbornly beneath Starkiller's on every poll. Really, what did a villain have to do around here to be unpopular?

Within moments, Bloodblade found himself at a nearby park, smirking and beating some newbie heroes into the ground. Not _too_ much though, those guys were on their third week of the job and he had gotten scolded for being the reason the newbie hero rate kept plummeting. Dusting off his black clothes and adjusting his leather jacket primly, Bloodblade observed the truly destroyed park and half uprooted trees. The heroes were groaning and unmoving, but they should be fine. He hadn't even used his sword against them.

"Oh, Sweet Leather is here! Everyone, Sweet Leather!" A vaguely familiar, overly excited voice called out. Oh no, he was starting to recognize fans by the voice.

Bloodblade kept his chin high and only allowed the wail of anguish on the inside. He was on the _job_ , he could have an existential crisis later at home over a bucket of ice-cream.

Fans were quickly gathering and then everyone paused briefly and stared over, as two newly constructed buildings crumbled to rubble. Starkiller was floating among the debris that seemed to disappear around him, being ground to dust so fine it would coat the street below like some gray mini-desert.

Two heroes were hanging in the air around the villain, visibly struggling to so much as move a finger. Bloodblade couldn't help but glare. Those heroes were Illusionist and Thunderstorm respectively. He had wanted to fight them and this asshole kept stealing the show. Maybe Bloodblade should hide his fan mail somewhere and watch him search for it like a hen who lost its chicks. That would certainly be amusing.

"Wow." One of Bloodblade's fans whispered, awestruck. Bloodblade perked up, sensing a possibility to be rid of the gawkers. Maybe Starkiller wasn't utterly useless. Bloodblade would have to swallow his pride, but that would be worth it.

"Oh yes, isn't he a master of his trade?" He said, walking over to the group which immediately turned starry-eyed towards him. Ugh. "Observe his skill, his effortlessness in battle. Behold the sheer power he exudes without trying and the heroes trembling in his grasp, while he doesn't spare them more than a passing glance. _Marvel_ at his sheer confidence and never wavering path of chaos."

The fans gaped at him for a moment, before looking back at Starkiller. Bloodblade started to get his hopes up. Surely they would see his rival - chaos curse his exasperating soul - and see someone worth duckling after.

"You must think highly of him, Sweet Leather." One of his fans, the one he had recognized to his despair, said. The guy's voice sounded considering. Yes, _finally_ , Bloodblade could see some light at the end of this bleak tunnel.

"Oh, I do." Bloodblade settled into an elegant, nonchalant pose. "Starkiller is unparalleled and undefeated. I shall steal his place as most powerful villain one day, however until then, he is without question the epitome of might."

Ugh, he would need a shot of his strongest liquor after this. Complimenting Starkiller was not his specialty, nor did he want it to be. Bloodblade watched as the fans exchanged looks and some gestures that were absolute nonsense to him, but they seemed to communicate without words. Huh, maybe he should forward that to the intelligence department of the villain headquarters. They always looked for new ways to encrypt messages and annoy the intelligence department of the hero headquarters. There was some war going on there that he did not wish to get involved in beyond offering this idea. That war sounded vicious.

The fan who spoke before looked at Bloodblade again, smiling brightly. "We understand, Sweet Leather. Oh, those are truly marvelous news! Worry not, you shall have our unending support! Starkiller is a truly magnificent choice!"

The guy's words were slightly confusing, but Bloodblade was too relieved to bother with the parts that sounded odd.

"Yes, truly, I agree. Now off with you, back to your business and your lives and be sure to watch for Starkiller and his...captivating performances." Make that two shots of liquor. The fans rushed off, smiling happily and brightly and waving like mad. Bloodblade honestly didn't care, he was, from the looks of it, finally getting rid of his fans. With any luck, they would tell his other fans and then he'd have blessed unpopularity.

Bloodblade nearly skipped home, only his villain persona keeping him from looking undignified. At home, he downed the two promised shots - alright, more like six - and ate the bucket of ice-cream in celebration. Starkiller was good for something after all.

The next day, Bloodblade went to the headquarters, feeling more accomplished than ever. He was even smiling, which caused some of the interns and minions to freeze and stare after him with slightly open mouths. Really, had he been this grumpy recently? That simply wouldn't do, he had a reputation to uphold.

The boxes of fan mail were gone -thankfully, he hadn't thought of what to do with them yet - and he started to get comfortable, when he heard a muffled, cackling laugh.

" _Sweet Leather_!" Starkiller shouted from what sounded like two floors away. Oh no, and the day had started so well.

Bloodblade sighed and barely a second later, the door to his office slammed open so strongly it ended up imbedded entirely into the wall. That would be a nuisance to pry back out. He pointed a finger at Starkiller, ready to berate him, when he noticed the truly wicked grin on his rival's face. That didn't bode well.

Starkiller held some papers in his hands and strode forward, so quickly he blurred slightly and Bloodblade was surprised to see slight cracks left behind by his feet. His rival usually was better at controlling his excitement when in the headquarters. Starkiller smacked the papers down in front of him and leaned so far into Bloodblade's space it was unusual and highly disconcerting. Not that he backed down, of course.

"You did it." Starkiller said, the air around him buzzing with his power and the ends of his pale blond hair crackling with something like suppressed electricity. What a show-off. "You took number one."

His words gave Bloodblade pause and he shoved a hand into Starkiller's face to make him back off enough that he could pry the papers from beneath callused hands. Starkiller fell back with a suspicious amount of compliance and then seemed to radiate anticipation to the point where Bloodblade subtly had to move his tea mug out of the way, lest it boiled.

What he saw made him freeze in place. Starkiller had brought him copies of news articles, some from semi-reputable sources of information and others from, oh insert all the shudders, _fansites_.

_Bloodblade aka Sweet Leather professes love for Starkiller!_

_Romance among villains? Read all about Sweet Leather's confession!_

_LeatherStar vs SweetKiller, vote for your ship name today!_

_Inside sources confirm, Sweet Leather's in love with Starkiller!_

And the thing was, that wouldn't have bothered him, Bloodblade couldn't care less about rumors and what the so-called press decided to print now. But the terrible thing was the paper Bloodblade reached last. It was the newest, official poll for popularity among villains, conducted yesterday. He had taken first place. For a long second, he sat in silence, staring the worst mistake of his life in the face. _What had he **done**?_

"Oh, Sweet Leather." Starkiller crooned, leaning forward once more and unable to contain his glee to the point that he started floating. "You really didn't have to go and tell everyone, a private conversation would have been enough."

This would not be the day Bloodblade lost his cool and ruined his reputation. This would _not_ be the day he lost his cool and ruined his reputation. The papers began to crumble in his grip.

Starkiller batted his eyelashes at Bloodblade, which was infuriatingly visible, even with the mask, since he insisted to shove his face so close. He still floated over the desk, absolutely uncaring that the floor now cracked beneath _Bloodblade's_ feet.

"I have to say, I'm soooo flattered." Starkiller fanned himself with a hand and rolled over mid-air so he could look at Bloodblade upside down. 

Bloodblade stood up, neatly avoiding his rival and ignored his grin, which had reached absolutely deranged proportions. This would not be the day he lost his cool and ruined his reputation. Bloodblade had worked too hard for this to be torn apart by his own hands. He kept the screech of utter fury and despair behind his teeth by pure willpower. He had racked up to number one on the _popularity poll_. This was a **nightmare**.

Starkiller continued, utterly ignorant of the way Bloodblade desperately went back to breathing exercises he had quit five years ago, oh why had he quit. "Who knew you harbored such feelings for your old pal? Your rival of eons? Your _marvel_?"

Bloodblade paused and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm going to burn your fan mail."

With those words it took nothing but a flick of powerful speed to already be outside his office. Behind him, he heard a startled squawk and then a wail of panic, as Starkiller rushed to follow him. By the time Starkiller caught up to Bloodblade, he had already made a neat pyre of letters and boxes in Starkiller's office, the letters ranging from polite to ostentatious. Someone _had_ sent Starkiller a gold heart, though not a human looking one. Pity, he would have preferred a real looking one.

"We can fix this!" Starkiller yelled just as Bloodblade finished smacking the last box on the pyre. Starkiller held out his hands imploringly. Then he paused. "Just a quick question, did you really call me a marvel and the epitome of might?"

With a noise that sounded half like an offended wildcat and half like he strangled a duck, Bloodblade grabbed the gaudy gold heart and chucked it at Starkiller's face. Somehow, and he was convinced of this, as he flicked out his lighter and Starkiller pounced on him to stop him, it was all Starkiller's fault. It must be his. Who else, but the eternal pain in Bloodblade's ass, the thorn in his side, the bitter pill of his morning meal, the -

A squeaky noise caused both of them to pause and they glanced over at the minion standing in the door, face slowly turning red. "P-Please excuse me!"

The minion rushed off, face ducked and with an expression as though they had seen something not meant for their eyes. It took Bloodblade a second to realize why. Starkiller had wrestled him to the ground, triumphant expression on his face since he had managed to pin Bloodblade's hand with the lighter down and away, while his other hand clung to Bloodblade's side, where he had ended up grabbing him after Bloodblade had wrenched his other arm free.

Bloodblade looked up at Starkiller, who glanced down at him. Bloodblade narrowed his eyes. This was not the day he would ruin his cool and lose his reputation. No. Nope. No chance in hell. Starkiller opened his mouth and Bloodblade decided that whatever he did next, outside of the eyes of witnesses, he could justify reliably as Starkiller being well, Starkiller.

Bloodblade chucked him out the open window. Since it wasn't as satisfying as he had hoped, because the blasted bastard just floated mid-air, he grabbed what he could of his fan mail and threw it out as well, ignoring Starkiller's cries. Well, granted, it _was_ funny to watch Starkiller dive after the fluttering paper like a hero after their damsel in distress.

Then Bloodblade slid down out of view and had a minor moment of anguished despair for himself. He had _more_ fans now. _This was the worst!_


End file.
